


Whomst-

by MYRH_Peach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Excuse my narration I'm bad at it, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Prince Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Why yes this IS an abo fic, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYRH_Peach/pseuds/MYRH_Peach
Summary: Soonhoon au!Jihoon is one of the cleaners working at the castle. He's tasked with the worst job ever. Cleaning the kitchen after supper. But the worst of it is the god awfully many people sneaking into the kitchen to make out. But he supposes that the late night talks with the prince helps him cope with it.





	1. ... Sup

Jihoon is one of the cleaners working at the castle. He's tasked with the worst job ever. Cleaning the kitchen after supper. But the worst of it is the god awfully many people sneaking into the kitchen to make out.

The occasional guards wanting some midnight snacks are fine. But the amount of people he caught sucking each other's face (and sometimes worse) is staggeringly high. Heck, he even caught the king and queen sticking the tougue in each other's throats last Tuesday!

Really, one more reason to hate the management.

Tonight's different. The latest supper was a simple crab soup, and one of the princes almost died from an allergic reaction to something that is in the soup. And the fact that princess is also the crown princess is already alarming. 

Honestly, Jihoon just want to go home and sleep the whole weekend off. But he can't, he has janitor duties to attend to in the weekends. Gotta grind to get that dough somehow. 

Playing a suffled ballad playlist on speaker, he began to methodically clean the kitchen. The first to go was the pots and pans. The sound of rushing tap water was a soothing sound to hear after all the hectic day.

Next was cleaning the counters. Squirting some detergent, he began to clean the counters while singing the current song playing.

Yes, he sings. He even got compliments about it, so why is he wasting his youth cleaning kitchens and toilets when he could be a successful idol by now? The answer was simple really, he's not idol material. He's too short, brash, short-tempered and too shy to open up to new people. Not to mention that the idol life is not that Omega-friendly... no matter how much they say it is.

He was in the middle of wiping the counters when heard a loud thump and someone cursing. He turns to look around where the noise originated from to see some blond hair sticking out from one of the corners.

Wait, blond? But the only one that has blond hair ini the castle is...

"Prince Soonyoung, what are you doing here? You should be resting for tomorrow." 

The male alpha groans as he sits up from his fall. Jihoon can faintly smell rainforests that left a fresh taste on his mouth.

His scent is honestly not that bad. 

Being a helpful person that he is, Jihoon offered a hand to the alpha. He took it.

Little did he know it was the catalyst of everything that will happen to them. 


	2. Ruh-Oh

Jihoon looked up at the Alpha prince in front of him with confusion. What the fuck was the alpha prince doing in the kitchen?? at one in the morning?? after an attempted murder to their family.??? 

The prince was wearing some expensive as heck silk black pyjamas, and he had a surprised look on his face. 

"Uh… I was, I was just going to get some tea … I can't sleep. Happens to the best of us.." the alpha scratches his nape and sheepishly smiles. 

"I'll do it for you, My Prince." Jihoon took off his gloves and proceeds to wash his hands. The title of Alpha Prince or Princess was a large title to hold, to be the next in line should the current crown prince or princess be considered ineligible for the crown by the High Court. 

Jihoon took out a kettle and fill it with some tap water. Placing the kettle on the stove, he turned it on. He then turned to the cupboard with the tea bags… Which is at a shelf too high for him. Saving his pride, he turns to the alpha silently observing him. "The tea bags are up here, pick whichever one you'd like." Jihoon moved away and looked around for teacups. 

He can still feel his stare, and he honestly feels not uncomfortable, just.. Ansty? Yeah, antsy. That's the word. 

"Um, Mr.." "Jihoon. Just call me Jihoon my Prince."Jihoon cuts him off. The alpha finally smiled at him. "Then you will have to call me Soonyoung." 

The prin- _Soonyoung_, handed him a box of jasmine tea, their hands brushed over each other. Jihoon noticed that Soonyoung's hands are actually quite course, contrary to what he believed a prince's hand would be. <strike>Not that he ever fantasised about it of course.</strike> The scent of rainforests and a hint of champagne tickled his nose, making him feel a bit like floating. 

Just as the alpha got into his personal space, (_Whendidheevengotsoclose?_) the kettle whistling got to loud, snapping them both out of the state. They just stared back at each other for a moment before Jihoon pulled away. 

"What- Why did, who- ummm… I'm, I'm sorry for intruding your personal space. " Jihoon stuttered an apology. '_What the hell, we're getting waaay to close. Plus he's a fucking prince for fucks sake'_ The prince though, had a confused look. 'Does he not know of formalities between an omega and an alpha!?' Them, the alpha finally realised what he was doing and blushed to his ears. 

"Ah, sorry. Social cues are not my forte." He was right. But over the next couple of weeks, it became apparent that, yes, he is really, really slow to pick up on things. Amd yes he did came back the next day, and then the next and long story short, they visit each other every night now when Jihoon is cleaning the kitchen. 

I mean, even the crown princess noticed the very faint smell he has from all the midnight meetups they had with each other over the past couple of weeks. 

"Soonyoung-ah, have you been sleeping with an omega lately?" Nari asked her brother. Soonyoung pondered a bit on the question, racking any one night stands he had lately, only to find none. "No, I haven't, you know that I have too much on my plate for dating. I have to finish my degree soon you know." Soonyoung was a man of slow epiphany and as expected, did not dwell on it for a while. 

Until it hit him in the face like the ice bucket challenge. Oh fuck, he is falling in love with the cleaner boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: promises to update regularly to myself
> 
> Also me: went cold turkey for a month or so

**Author's Note:**

> Me: okay let's do that Boboiboy ff continuation!
> 
> Also me: *proceeds to make a half assed soonhoon ff instead *


End file.
